


Punish me

by Jinbeizaki



Series: GalliRei Week [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinbeizaki/pseuds/Jinbeizaki
Summary: Galliard grunted, acknowledging his answer. He must know what he was referring to since he did not say a word about that matter anymore, merely standing up to gather his discarded clothes lying here and there on the ground. It was getting late –the sunset bathing his room in warm colors.Reiner could not help staring at those reddened marks,his workon Galliard’s back before they were hidden under a shirt.Was this still punishment?
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Series: GalliRei Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156304
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Punish me

**Author's Note:**

> **GalliRei Week** Day 4 : Making out
> 
> Please be aware of the tags before reading! If you think I missed something, don't hesitate to indicate it to me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Shouldn't you change of bed?” Galliard pointed out at how his feet were left in the air, the bed too small for his whole body.

It was even worst with two persons on it. But Reiner made do, lying on his side while Galliard was merely sitting on the mattress. He would be leaving soon, like always. Good. Obviously, the chit-chat afterward would be awkward this was to avoid them that usually, Galliard left earlier.

Maybe it would be no better if they were silent?

“I don't mind. It's not like I use it a lot either.” Reiner answered, his gaze moving down to stare at how indeed there were easily 10 or 15 cm missing for him to be more comfortable on his bed.

His mother had not expected his height growth on Paradis –might have not expected his return at all. So, when he showed up after five long years, changing the bed had not seemed a priority. It was barely used due to him staying in jail for his trial, then going to war once more... Even if they had returned home, for now, it was pointless to change it.

They might have won a short break from battlefields but it would not be long before he was gone again. Bothering his mother for two more years did not seem worth it. He had already made her go through a lot.

Galliard grunted, acknowledging his answer. He must know what he was referring to since he did not say a word about that matter anymore, merely standing up to gather his discarded clothes lying here and there on the ground. It was getting late –the sunset bathing his room in warm colors. Reiner could not help staring at those reddened marks, _his work_ on Galliard’s back before they were hidden under a shirt.

Yeah, silence was worst as expected, allowing his mind to wander to whatever they had just done.

Was this still punishment?

This all started upon his return to Liberio, him the failure of a warrior, guilty of losing three Titans and unable to show a price worthy of this huge sacrifice. All he could offer to Galliard was Ymir, the person who ate his brother. And even then, it seemed like she was the one dragging him as a prisoner.

She had a smile on her face despite her eyes still red. Unlike him, she had accepted her sins and managed to give back _the favor_ she took from them. Maybe it was knowing that she would be soon free, that she did not have to think about anything anymore, it must be a freeing sensation.

How Reiner wished it was the case for him as well. To get back to being a soldier, for him to forget even for a minute the weight on his shoulders, the guilt wrapped as a noose around his neck. But it was gone, his heart was breaking before his mind believed that lie again.

_“You traitors!”_

This was what he was. A failed warrior. A traitorous soldier.

Reiner had survived the Paradis mission despite the blade having been so close to release him. Lucky? _Him_? No, it was a nightmare endlessly continuing. There was no sweet delivery of death either from the trial only because of a war breaking down due to his errors on Paradis. Marley did not have time to find a prepared warrior for the Armored Titan, already having used Galliard to take the Jaw. They had expected only one spare and it should have been him.

Not that he would have been used though since, without him, the Paradis mission would have been a success.

Galliard had been the one to tell him the news of his freedom.

“Lucky for you, asshole.” He groaned, letting Reiner that he was the one who entered the cell. Again, no, he was the unluckiest person. 

The chains were burning from how cold it felt against his feverish skin. His head was still dizzy, only hanging due to those chains, from the drugs he had been administrated. Marleyan soldiers tortured him to extract every piece of information he had gathered on Paradis. Not that it would change the result but Reiner found some solace in it. Every time they would inflict a bruise on him, it was as if he was paying for all the terrible things he had done.

They never killed him, unfortunately, stopping short before the injuries could be fatal. They must have noticed how slow his healing process was hence the drug to boost his power. It was like his poison in his veins, accelerating the steam against his will.

It would have been simple to use the pain inflected to him during those interrogations sessions to turn and wreck the headquarters so that they could finally free him of his misery without hesitation about losing the Armored Titan.

But, even then, Reiner was unable to go against Marley. Betraying people once had already been hell, he would not want to go through that again. Besides, his act of resistance would lead to his family's suffering and no matter how much he desired to end himself, Reiner would not want for the rest of his family to turn into Pure Titans.

They do not deserve this nightmare.

“You should be staying locked up in here for the rest of your life.” Galliard had spat at him, throwing clothes at him. Was it his uniform?

The rage and hatred were irradiating. _Why was he the one sent in here to deal with Braun?!_ Even in his current state, Reiner could tell this was what Galliard wondered.

Marley must have desired to send a warrior to free him, just in case. Galliard was the one chosen since the Jaw power was a bad match for his armor. Besides, he had not been there on Paradis, had not failed like Pieck and Zeke. No matter how much he blamed himself for everything, Reiner knew that the two other warriors must have faced some criticisms.

Yet, it was only one failure next to the countless ones he accumulated.

Reiner remained quiet even after Galliard undid the gag. His mouth left open but no sounds came out of it. What could he say when all he desired was for Galliard to end him? It would have been the natural thing to do, for him to seek revenge for Reiner's failures leading to Marcel's death.

Galliard's cold hands on his burning skin when he was untying the chains was all it took for a sound to finally leave his mouth. One that he did not even recognize himself. The blindfold prevented him from looking at Galliard but he could feel how he stopped moving for a second.

“Why are you enjoying this, you sick pervert?!”

Reiner's body fell down on the mattress when those hands pushed him as soon as the chains clanked on the ground. He was disorientated for a second, his head throbbing and another moan left his mouth. This time in pain.

That was how it started.

Galliard getting on top of him, insulting him with all kinds of words while stripping his pants but leaving the blindfold. It was best if they didn't look at each other. All Reiner could do was taking it, nodding at everything while accepting this whole new kind of punishment.

Yes, he was a sick pervert for finding any pleasure in this. Yes, he was a slut for being turned on by another man. Yes, he was bad and deserved to be punished. Reiner would accept everything since everything was his fault, to begin with.

Galliard had kept some of the chains around him in case Reiner would struggle but he found no resistance. Not even when he pushed his half-hard dick in between those ass cheeks. Instead, he was rewarded with a screed of sobbing moans and whimpers only pissing him off so much that any hesitation was gone. It was too late to go fetch the gag therefore Galliard used the palm of his hand to cover those treacherous lips in an attempt to shut him down.

Reiner's back was about to arch under the sudden pain, fuck, _yes_ , he deserved that pain… Until the chains tightened up around his upper body, dragging him back onto the mattress. His wrists still tied up prevented him from trying to reach out for the other as well. 

“Don't you **dare**... Moving...” Galliard warned him in a growl.

Reiner desired to breach this threat just to find out what would he do then.

Would he hurt him more? Would he kill him? The thought was entertaining, alluring even. Reiner must have become a masochist for somehow enjoying all of this. For him to have killed so many and being punished for it, even if Galliard was only caring about one person in particular, it was somehow freeing.

It was a whole new sort of torture, one that would not need any drugs to have him feeling high.

Reiner obeyed nonetheless, trying to contain his convulsions. There was a possibility that Galliard would leave if he did not follow his orders. This punishment should last longer.

“Better.” Galliard suddenly praised him, taking him back.

No, he could not do something like that. He was bad, not good. Reiner desired to protest as he was so desperate to reach for his own throbbing erection. It was nagging him, begging him to touch himself for release while Galliard was too busy plowing in him, without care about aiming or how fast his pace was.

At least he was too busy to utter another approval, just incoherent moans and insults. Galliard would be done soon while Reiner was going to be left aroused in this cell for everyone to witness just how sick and disgusting, he truly was. It would be a fitting punishment after how Reiner had teased Galliard for being better than him when he inherited the Armored Titan.

It had been a lie, like everything in his life.

“You... Should have died...” Galliard's groans resonated in his ears, realizing how close their bodies were only then.

He had no idea due to the blindfold. Reiner felt the other’s breath on his lips and it seemed as if his own breath was taken away from him. The sweet taste of death releasing him was so close. It had never felt this close. He could touch it...

This was all it took for Reiner to spill over his chest.

“Please... Kill me...” Reiner had begged then, the tears falling down his cheeks when, unfortunately, his breath came back to him.

This had been so cruel, to have been right where he desired the most before it was out of his reach again. He deserved all of that.

“No... I won't kill you. You don't deserve to be free yet.” Galliard had sworn, his voice was no longer hoarse like it did during... Whatever it was they did.

It was not like there would not be any repercussion for Galliard if he did end him as well, but Reiner had hoped. Hoping the hatred towards him would have been enough to surpass those consequences, even for a second. 

The blindfold was finally taken off then along with the remaining chains. The room was lit by a candle outside the jail, it was enough for Reiner to glimpse at the disgust in those hazel eyes. His slicked-back hair had fallen down onto his face, sweat sticking a few strands on his forehead. Galliard looked much older this way, the young boy who kept following his brother everywhere had now turned into a broken man, alone, just like him.

“You need to pay for what you did.”

Since that day, four years ago, Galliard continued to punish him, with no apparent eagerness to end it.

Would they do it until Reiner's term reached its end? Who would have guessed he was going to last this long anyway? After all, no matter how many dangerous missions he was part of, Reiner could not seem to die. Running towards danger voluntarily, eager to find solace in a heroic death, the Armored Titan was still able to come out victorious.

However, during nights, in the shared tents of warriors –which basically meant Galliard and he since Zeke had his own tent for being the war chief, along with Pieck for being the only girl— Galliard would make sure to correct his suicidal behavior.

“Don't you dare to die!”

Reiner's hands held him tighter.

This punishment was different from usual. His wrists were not captive and Galliard did not shout at him for trying to reach out to him. His nails dug onto that back desperately as if holding on to his dear life, gripping him like a lifeline.

That was right, he could not die yet. Marley was counting on the Armored Titan. They needed his power to fight in this war. If they lost then their families' lives could be at danger. His cousin Gabi had recently joined the battlefield as a warrior candidate as well. Unfortunately, he had been unable to prevent her from doing so. She had been filled with the same lies he once believed in.

He had to survive...

No way would Reiner want to lose someone dear to him another time. He was done with mourning, especially since he was responsible for those he mourned.

“ _Galliard!_ ”

This night, that actually might have been when things had escalated now that he thought about it. Afterward, Galliard did not tie his wrists together anymore. He would let him hold him, even demand so once when Reiner had initially grabbed the pillow behind him. The blindfold was the next thing to become obsolete as Galliard mentioned that he wanted to watch his pitiful face while Reiner was sucking on his dick.

Reiner had been looking forward to being punished, to those moments when they were alone and would touch each other. Was Galliard even realizing how much he was enjoying those alleged punishments? Or was the mere sight of Reiner on his knees, sucking him enough for Galliard to forget?

Either way, this arrangement continued throughout the war. Making it alive would have seemed ridiculous and counter-productive to his former self but here he was in Liberio. **Alive**.

With his return, the loneliness of his old room reminded him everything of yet. The old nightmares, the panic attacks, the desire to die… His sins were coming back at full speed to haunt him without allowing him any rest. Reiner should have known better, that no matter how many decorations he held for his actions during the war against the Mid-East Alliance, no honorary titles would erase his guilt.

No punishments would allow him to find peace as death would.

Whatever he had been doing with Galliard, it was no punishment. Reiner was disgusting for how much he enjoyed it. Galliard had not come to him since their return to Liberio, he must have realized how fucked up this deal was, to begin with.

And yet, here he was again standing in his own room, barging in as if he owned the place. It was no jail, no tent in the middle of nowhere, no, it was Reiner’s bedroom. The one where he grew up, where his mother told him the truth of his birth, where he had decided to become a warrior, where he would come back crying after a harsh training, where he had been hoping to return for five years and now, Galliard was there in that room where it all began.

“You look like shit.” Galliard stated, which he could not deny. Reiner had been having trouble sleeping again. On the battlefields, he would be too exhausted to be able to think, Galliard would also make sure that he was spent.

In Liberio, there was nothing to do but reflect on what he had done. Everything was crushing him, he could still hear Bertolt's cries, Annie's frustrations, Eren's threats, the blades slashing through his body more times than he could count, and Marcel...

_You were not supposed to be a warrior._

All his life had been a **lie**. How his father would be proud of him if he became a warrior, how Paradis was filled with Demons, how this was only a punishment. This was no punishment, why would Galliard cared if Reiner was well prepared, why would he go slow at first, why would he hold him this tenderly?

“Tie me up...” Reiner had begged. _Wreck me like before, beat me up, scream at me._

Galliard had given him too much freedom and if this continued, Reiner feared he would continue to fuck up, like always. For this to become something he did not deserve...

This could not be making love. This could **not** be love. Reiner did not deserve it and if he had to remind Galliard of his sins he would gladly do so. Bringing Marcel's name had been taboo but this was exactly what would allow them to return to how things were before it was too late.

“!?”

Reiner could not utter a word –Galliard had been quicker to silence him with his lips.

This was the first time they kissed. Not once would Galliard have allowed him anywhere near his face. The only exception had been when Galliard seemed to take his breath away, back when it all began. Reiner had enjoyed it too much and therefore he was prevented to be this close ever again. As a punishment should have been.

Galliard seemed to truly have forgotten along the way what all of this was supposed to be.

Reiner struggled, trying to break the kiss but Galliard held his wrists tightly. At least while breaking one of the unsaid rules, he still made sure to comply with his plea by grasping him down.

Upon feeling that tongue seeking entrance to his mouth, Reiner gave in. It was no more punishment. Whatever Galliard was seeking in this kiss, it was not revenge. It was desperate, more teeth and tongue than anything else, not slow nor sweet. Reiner was rapidly a mess with saliva drooling from his lips.

Galliard's grip loosened for a moment when Reiner’s tongue found its way into the other’s mouth. It was tempting to push him away so that he could remind him of Marcel. Instead, his arms stirred to cling onto that back, pressing them closer if possible. His tongue was too busy to find his words.

“ _Fuck_...” Galliard groaned between making out sessions, apparently having no idea what he was doing himself. Well, good that made two of them.

His hips moved without warning, thrusting inside Reiner. This kept their mouths apart for good with a heap of muffled moans and mumbled insults coming out of it.

Since his mother was still in the house, they had to be quieter than usual so Reiner turned around to press his face into the pillow. The walls were thin in this part of the world. They were still too loud despite this new position but at least, it would prevent them from kissing each other again.

 _Good_.

_Punish me._

_I’ve been bad._

If they continued this way, Reiner feared he would have lost sight of what this was supposed to be. He almost wavered, almost gave in to the sweet pretending that this was love. The fast pace continuously hammering inside him, those spankings, or even the bites on his nape were to remind them: this was a punishment.

“Fuck you...” Galliard spat at him.

Reiner’s inside was being filled with this hatred, trickling down his inner thighs. He quickly followed, his orgasm wrecking him harder than usual. It must be due to the fact that they had not done this for a while. Yes, this must be it.

Reiner was lying on his side when he came back to his senses. Galliard was still there, smoking as he stared out the windows by his bedside… He looked deep in his thoughts, not having noticed that he was conscious again. Why had he not left him?

It was a punishment, right?

“Galliard?” Reiner called out –his voice still hoarse.

The grin Galliard sent his way, although he had found a more interesting view to stare at, ripped his heart open from his chest. Without a word, he walked to the bed and sat down to finish his cigarette with the make-up astray, a glass on the nightstand. Reiner realized a lighter and half-empty box were also left there.

Galliard should have enough time to dress up and leave instead of smoking. He could be smoking while getting home. Why did he stay?

This was supposed to be a punishment...

One that would last for the rest of his life before the Curse was to release him. For Galliard to humiliate him, to hurt him physically and emotionally while begging for more. It was supposed to be more efficient than torture by getting him high without drugs, relieving them of wanting to kill Reiner/himself. It did not explain why Galliard was making him feel alive yet.

Nor why it now involved kissing each other.

And here they were, talking about something trivial such as bed's size while a moment ago, Galliard had no concerns about it whatsoever. Well, how could he have noticed that the bed was too small when Reiner had been on his all four?

Silence might be better than this ridiculous discussion at this point. But then, silence reminded him of his sins while Galliard's voice was bringing to mind the way those lips had been on his own. Both were wrong. _Choosing your own poison, huh?_

“I guess...” Galliard mumbled, answering to whatever Reiner had said, he could not bring himself to remember what it was. His mind had wandered somewhere else.

Why was Galliard still in his room despite having fully dressed up? Usually, after they were done, he would be leaving Reiner's perimeter as fast as he could. Was every unspoken rule going to be broken today? For them to meet in this place where they could be seen or heard, for them to kiss, for them to stay together longer than necessary?

Reiner had enough.

“Is this still a punishment?” He could hear himself wonder aloud.

It was not so much a question for Galliard but for himself. Maybe it was just him that saw those acts as something else? No man would be enjoying being kissed by another. No man would be fond of being penetrated by another. It was only his sick mind that was labeling those acts as love.

“I wonder...” Galliard answered in a whisper, wrecking every single lie he had come up with in the spot to save face.

If even Galliard was hesitating then why was he continuing to do this to him?

Reiner sat up, staring at Galliard's back cautiously. He should be hating him, what he sought in those punishments was redemption, forgiveness and here, his executioner was admitting all of this might be something else.

Something that he did not deserve.

“Why…?”

“I don't know, alright?!...” He groaned when his voice broke, irritatingly. He took a deep breath before continuing to speak. “I have no idea what we're doing. Or why we’re still doing it.”

Was Galliard holding back tears? Reiner could not see his face though. His hands reached out for his face, messing up with his slicked-back hair. An old habit he would be doing whenever he was lost, frustrated…

Galliard was standing only a few feet away from the bed, it would barely take a second to cross the distance... But what was the point of doing this? Why did Reiner wish to do it so much?!

“I hate you.” Galliard reminded him in a sigh.

Right, this was what their relationship should be about. There was no world where Galliard would love him, for them to be happy together without any nightmares nor sins. They were Eldians, their whole existence was an aberration.

“We should…” Reiner nodded, trying to find his own words. “…Stop doing _that_ …” He tried, thinking this was the only solution for them to go back to how it was before they fucked up. Ignoring the fact that it had been few days since their return to Liberio, without seeing each other, and yet they were now kissing...

“No!” Galliard snapped, his head turning towards Reiner in an instant. This confirmed his doubts, there were tears welling up in those hazel eyes. They stared straight at him, not shying away as their eyes met.

Galliard was the one, in the end, to cross the distance between them, who pushed him back onto the mattress and climbed on him, like that day in the cell. Despite not being chained, Reiner did not move. His breath taken away by the sense of déjà vu but this time he was desperate to catch it back. He could not die yet, not when Gabi could end up inheriting this burden, not when he had to be judged properly for his sins.

Not when Galliard looked at him this way.

“You have no idea...” Galliard started, hands gripping harder at his throat not allowing him to catch that breathe again. “How much I want you to pay... For you to suffer... You loser should not be enjoying this!”

Reiner did not struggle, his vision starting to blur though he kept focusing on the man above him. Galliard looked to be the one in pain instead. Well, it was no wonder... For Reiner to enjoy something like this in the first place... He should have just killed him. It would have been easier than spending four years pretending all of this was punishment, for both of them.

“You sick pervert...” Galliard echoed from his younger self with a smile on his face this time nonetheless, as if he realized something.

His hands let go of Reiner’s neck. Unconsciously, his body started to gasp, eager to fill back his burning lungs with much-needed air. If it was up to him, Reiner would have held back his breath.

But it had been too sudden for him to have his body ready, just like with the kiss that followed.

Instead of taking directly the rest of his breath away, Galliard gave it back. Reiner's body froze, desiring to push him back to remind him that he should kill him not save him. It was too late… Reiner was beyond saving at this point, no matter how many times Galliard endeavored to rescue him all these times on the battlefields.

“I'm not letting you die. Not now. Not ever.”

His tears were now falling onto Reiner’s face, or was it his own?

Anyhow, Galliard’s lips headed somewhere else. Hiding into the crook of Reiner’s neck, he bit the skin there without warning. His body immediately complied to the attention, praising it with a moan.

 _Oh_. It had been a punishment, just not the one Reiner thought it originally was. A bond for him to live.

“Galliard—!” Reiner whimpered, his hands automatically holding that back. His body had been taught well, knowing by heart Galliard's shape and where he was enjoying to be touched the most.

_You are the same, aren’t you?_

Galliard had needed a reason to live despite the pain. Lost sight of what to do between hating the man who had his brother killed and how he grew to enjoy whatever it was they were doing, somehow even desiring it along the way.

“ _Reiner_...” Galliard answered back with his first name.

Another rule was broken. Perhaps the last one?

What more could be transgressed? For Galliard to utter his name and not some insult, not even his title or surname. No, here he was saying his name out with his hands roaming all over Reiner’s inner thighs. Those lips pressed against his Adam's apple.

 ** _Say it_** , was the silent threat Reiner could feel against his neck, for him to let go. His teeth bit his lips to prevent it at first, resulting in those fingers to wrapping themselves around his newly formed hard on.

“ _Porco_...”

Reiner fell.

There was no way out of this mess now. Their hearts exposed for the other to witness. It was the point of no return. Porco was driving him over the edge along with him, not desiring to be the only one to give in.

All Reiner could do was to have a leap of faith, trusting that Porco knew what he was doing. But he most likely had no idea either. They would have to find something out together.

“We won't stop doing this...” Porco mumbled regardless of how their lips were pressed together. He was making sure that Reiner's lips were left in the same pity state as his neck was. Despite how their superiors thought of him, Porco was never doing a rush job. It seemed to be the case for that as well.

Only once their lips were swollen did he finally break the kiss.

“You want _this_ , don't you?”

Reiner's lids were barely opened, his lust still twinkling in the amber eyes. This time, he did not try to hide it. All rules had been forgotten, his hands too busy stroking Porco's erection. He wanted it inside him, to be fucked or made love or whatever it was they had been doing without playing pretend.

“Yes. _Please._ ”

Guess, it would take a while for him to stop begging, though judging at how Porco’s hard-on grew bigger at that, Reiner thought it was one of the few rules they might keep up. Upon noticing his grin, Porco erupted in annoyance.

“Don't say a word! Shut up!” Instead of the desired effects, it only made Reiner start giggling.

It was too late to have any regrets now.

“Stay by my side…”

Those words almost felt like Reiner dreamed them judging how sleepy and heavy his eyelids were. Upon glancing up at Porco’s face, he knew it was no illusion. Never had Reiner seen him look this scared, confused, conflicted... Still unsure, Porco did not glance at him though he certainly could feel those fervent eyes on him. Would his resolve crumble if he was going to look at Reiner?

Those words were not taken aback, nor dismissed. No, Porco meant them, no matter how still new he was at this, being honest with himself about Reiner.

“I will...” Reiner promised.

The whole world might be collapsing, his sins never to be purged and time immeasurably ticking the rest of his term, but in this instant, in Porco's arms, none of it mattered.

In what seemed to be the first time in weeks, in years, since his return home, Reiner was able to sleep peacefully. No nightmares, no bed too small, or even Porco's snoring could disturb his rest.

If only those days of peace could last.


End file.
